


loveng your wife miles away

by Cole___uwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole___uwu/pseuds/Cole___uwu
Summary: letters between two wife's.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	loveng your wife miles away

My Dear,  
This letter should be received by a man with spiky black hair with beautiful tan skin. If not then we might be fucked, but don't panic just do your thing love. All explain who that man was. I'm sure you're curious, he's name is MiMi, pronouns He/him. He's become great friends with your brother, it's nice to see your brother happy. As good as a friend I am,I can't keep up with him most of the time. It’s becoming more into ace attorney as of late. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until he starts to research law.

Anyway now that I cured your curiosity,back to us.   
My dear I miss you dearly, 2 more years is still so much time. I'm so busy with work and handling everything that I forget that we work for the same people, I wish to see you more. Those 30 minutes in August was not enough time to hold you. But this latter does have good news, from what i was told in february on the 9th we get to see each. My love I cannot convey how happy I am, to see you, to hold you. I swear we’ll both be in tears with how touchstraved we both are. Storm i think if someone were to even look at me i’d just start balling. On shut up! I can almost hear you laughing, you're probably not any better my love. I still can't tell the difference in yours, I don't know how you write for a living.   
Please write soon love.

Written with all my aroace love,  
Mila  
9th September 2025


End file.
